


Curse mark

by kakuzy



Series: The burden is yours to bury [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Other, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakuzy/pseuds/kakuzy
Summary: You decided to put a crazy plan in practice trying to get the peaceful life you wanted for yourself, not caring about the dreams people relied on you. You planed a trap for the Phantom troupe to get along with your plan, the thing is, you are the bait.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Feitan/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Phinks (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Series: The burden is yours to bury [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953613
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Curse mark

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing something, it was suposed to be a smut, but I don't like the whole porn without plot thing, so I decided to go a little further. Also, English is not my first language so forgive me for any wrongs.  
> I will be uploading the next part of the work soon (:
> 
> I do not own the characters from HunterxHunter, all rights reserved blablabla. Let's get to it..

"Welcome, to the Gladiator's Arena" as the name said, this was a place quite similar to Heaven's Arena, but the rules here were much simpler. You win, or you die. Sai Rokku, this is what they knew you for, the name you gave when you first assigned to get your first fight. It was quite a while ago. But you've been preparing for it for a long time. You thought about everything, this plane had to work perfectly so you could achieve your main goal, to get that power out of you. Some may think it was a blessing, but you knew better. You've been haunted since they figured out that the hereditary power of your clã had been passed on to you. After almost all of them were decimated by those who wanted to be in hold of that power, you managed to get out alive when a former ally to the clã took you under his wing and cared for you since he was a powerful man. He trained you to your finest skills, you could say it was both a blessing as an honor to be his student, you grew up to be a big deal when it came to fighting. 

You had figured about a team whose leader had the ability to steal other people nen in some way. It was a long shot you had to try it. You and your mentor had been looking for something like this forever. You two got to the conclusion that live hiding and in fear, your whole life just to possibly, someday, have the glory of your clã restored by some miracle, it wasn't worth it. To hell with principles and goodwill. You had a life to yourself and you've been bestowed with much more than just that stupid power. You got this far without ever using it. The power of your clã consisted of you absorbing natural aura, that wasn't acknowledged by normal people, you could get aura even the air around you. It was a lot of power, if you absorbed for a few seconds, you could blow the hell out everything within a few feet around you, imagine what could happen if you absorbed for a week? You could emerge annihilating entire cities around you. Every world power was looking for you. It happens they didn't know who you were, or what you could look like. The only information people had is that there would be a mark, not anything like a tattoo, but more like something that was actually craved on the skin, like a sculpted rock. Not much huh? Tell that to someone who was meant to live like in heaven, no need to run around working and exposing itself to the world in order to survive. Anyone could glimpse it, whenever you showered, exchanged, you would never even be able to be with someone, how the hell were you supposed to restore shit like that?

So you did your best and became a killing machine, you felt like this was the time to go out and put your plan in action, starting by drawing the attention of this particular team back to yourself. If they were as tough as you heard, they could easily slay any other freaks that would probably be coming after you. The hunters were certainly a problem, but you were one of them, you knew how they were and how they liked to pretend that it wasn't their fight once the world powers would pay any amount of money for anyone to keep the way clear to you. And if their boss had the actual power to get it out of you, you didn't care what he was gonna do with it. He could honestly stiff down his ass. You heard he was a man of extreme desires, it was a 99 percent chance that he would come running into you.

Secondly, you would team up with them and they would protect you for as long as it takes for you to get this thing out of yourself. If things went as you wish, you would figure out what to do after that eventually. It was when you found the perfect place to get some news around you, but not so fast. The Gladiator's Arena, it wasn't a common thing like Heaven's one. This one was much more like a freak show whereof the riches got their staff from. Normal people weren't really willing to put their lives in danger for the chance of getting some real money with it. Don't get it wrong, you didn't come for the money, you came for the chance of being free of a miserable future, if wasn't for one that it was worthy, you'd rather be dead anyway. And is not like any of them had a chance against you, your normal nen consisted on the ability to portrait a sword of itself, out of the actual sword that you managed with much competence and could evolve it with nen as well. You also had great skills as a fortifier and a manipulator.

You had already beaten the life out of a series of competitors. You've earned some money during the matches and was now close to the level when you could be contacted by the big fishes. When it came to that, you were ready to show it off who you were. It was the first night you would be socializing with possible employers, only a few hours from it, you calculated so everything would be the perfect time for the someone you were expecting, even if it wasn't their leader. And you would be capable of keep out of sight of anyone who could put their eyes on you. You were relying on the fact that there would be a lot of powerful people there, and no one would make a move until they had a sure chance, that certainly wasn't going to happen if 20 different individuals got caught with you in a room, you would have plenty time to scape, not to mention that the fact that you made this far, without even using your special forces, you had to be taken seriously on a fight.

And this was it. So far, the plan was following it course. During the last fight, your rival should rip out your top clothes, that consisted of a kimono tied with a rope around your waist. It was a magenta-violet, that matched the colors of your nen and with the purple wig you were wearing. Under it, was the mark people would recognize. This was it. All eyes were on you, the narrator was asking himself if this could be the mark of your clã. It was enough to get whispers out of the audience. You ended the fight as if nothing happened before. They announced you were the winner, now ready to be hired. 

You headed to the hotel where the greet was happening. You were placed on one of the highest floors. After a great amount of preparing, getting your things ready to fly out of there at any moment, and so that you would be a stunning view on a pearl dress with a strapless neckline and long buffet sleeves on bride style, half of your back showing, and with an opening that came from the top of your right leg till the bottom of the skirt. The contrast of your deep-tan skin aginst both the dress and the wig was breathtaking. You couldn't look more perfect for the first step to an unrestrained life.

When you got to the first floor, where the greet was already taking place, there were tons of people, as you expected it would be. So far, so good. Some of them were already keeping an eye on you, and as soon as you got to the bar, they started to invest. You never let many of the conversations to go too far, always using your powers to cut them off whenever you wanted. It didn't take much time so that a blonde man showed on your right side, meanwhile, a short black haired guy took a place on your left. You recognized them as soon as your sight landed, they were two members of the crew you were looking for. They both were wearing suits with bow ties, they actually looked quite handsome, if everything goes as you plan, you would be able to take a bite of them. The thought of it was really pleasant. You pretended not to know who they were and kept the conversation going just so they would know you had an interest in their offer.

"So the two of you do everything together huh?" you asked trying to sound as sexy as possible, not knowing if it was working.  
"Pretty much" He took the bite. You could tell by the grin on his face.

Everything good so far, you checked the time making sure you didn't take too long down there. Time to make another move. You stand from the bench you were sitting. 

"Are you coming?" You directed the question to both men when saw the intrigued look on their faces when not expecting your sudden move. They looked at each other and shrug, you were a bit far from them already, but you could hear the taller one say "Danchou asked us to keep her busy until he can rich us. We're doing our job." They were soon tied on your back to walk pass the security to the elevators and up to your floor. None of you exchanged a word until you got to your room, just the look on their faces was giving you goosebumps that you didn't know how good you were on hiding it from them. 

You had time to have some fun before shit started to go down. Or at least you thought so. When the three of you walked into the room, you left your heels in the middle of the entrance and walked past straight to the huge bed and when you turned to sit down you had the glimpse of the smaller guy locking the door behind him while the Phinks guy came in your direction with a grin and an obvious lust on his look, meanwhile, Feitan was much better at hiding his desire, coming along to the bed only after Phinks sat down on your side, he seemed to be restraining himself when he sat on your other side. Phinks had already started working on your lips, holding your neck, kissing you as if every inch of his body depended on that. In the meantime, Feitan took care of your naked neckline placing your hair on your back so he could have a clear way, simultaneously placing his other hand on the skin under the cut of the dress, and pulling your panties aside, running his fingers through your sex, you let out a heavy breath with the feeling. When you two exchanged kisses, Phinks took the time to follow Feitan's lead to make things tighter down there by squeezing one finger inciting you by whispering how wet you were already. 

Feitan stopped touching you abruptly, and you groaned for the lack of his touch. "Someone's coming." 

"Shit, I thought we would have more time." You thought to yourself realizing you said it out loud. "Sorry boy, I guess we're gonna have to finish this later."

You got on your feet and took the bag that you were keeping under the bed, both men sustained a heavy look at you, looking for any kind of explanation for whatever the hell was going on. 

"I know who the two of you are and the company you belong to, and I'm looking forward to meeting with your Danchou." They took a quick look at each other seeming confused. "Right now there are probably a bunch of mercenaries coming up here after my ass, so you better get it covered."  
"They're already on this floor." Feitan said with an intrigued look on his face. And he knew that you had already worked out a way out of this place. He didn't even have to ask.  
You used the control to open up the window, placed yourself near it, and said "Now we jump." The last thing you saw before you jump was the amused look on Phinks face. And you did it. Your room was placed on the 138th floor, this is why it took the looters so long to get to you. Now you were on free fall, thousands of feet from the ground wearing a dress that didn't help much with the feeling you were experiencing.

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, remember I said this was the first time of me writing something and please leave a comment so I can know if I'm going on the right direction, I haven't showed this to anyone so it would be nice to have a feedback. 
> 
> I will be uploading the next part of the work soon (:  
> thank you to whoever may read this.


End file.
